


the look of love

by petwerelizard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petwerelizard/pseuds/petwerelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the look of love

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read i should be doing homework the usual

Stiles wakes up when he hears a clanging coming from outside their room, followed by a muffled, “Fuck!” He blearily lifts up his head.

“Derek?” he murmurs sleepily.

He hears footsteps walk until they reach his door, then the knob twists, and Derek is in his room.

“Hey,” he says softly, coming towards his side of the bed, bag in hand. “Did I wake you up?” He crouches by him and pats his head, kisses Stiles on the forehead, who leans into and sighs happily.

“Yeah,” Stiles yawns. “It’s okay.”

“Go back to sleep, okay?”

“You too,” he says, holding on to his arm.

“I will, I just have to-“

“Noooooooo,” Stiles whines, “come now. Missed you.”

Derek laughs. Stiles can see his eyes crinkling, and his heart hurts. “I have to change out of my clothes.”

“I don’t want you too,” he says petulantly. Sleep makes him act like a toddler. “Stay here. With me. Change later.”

“It’ll just take a minute, Stiles-“ and since Derek talks too much, he pulls him forward until Derek falls with an oomph on top of him.

“You’re heavy,” Stiles says, muffled into Derek’s throat. Derek snorts.

“You’re an idiot.”

“So,” Stiles breathes against Derek’s neck, sucking a kiss there. Derek’s breath hitches at the contact, fingers curling into Stiles’ hip.  “Missed you a lot. Hated sleeping without you.  Took me hours. And my feet got so cold, I didn’t have anyone’s butt to shove them against. You’re so warm. And hot. And sweet. And broody. “

“You’re really tired, aren’t you?”

“Exhausted,” Stiles hums. “I really want to have sex with you, but I also really want you to lay down and finally get a good night’s rest for the first time in a week. “

Derek laughs. Stiles loves making Derek laugh; it feels like he’s accomplished something so big, he deserves a trophy.  He also likes making Derek angry because it riles him up and his eyebrows are so funny when he’s angry, like they bunch up, and then the sex is awesome. But sex is always awesome. Especially with Derek.

“We can have sex later,” Derek murmurs. He attempts to get up but Stiles whines again.  “Ugh, you’re ridiculous. Fine, at least let me take off my clothes.”

After a minute of maneuvering his clothes off while dodging Stile’s hands, Derek manages to get everything off but his boxers. Stiles drags him down and pushes his body where he wants it, then stuffs his head into Derek’s neck and throws one leg over him. He snuffs happily.

“You’re so warm,” he groans out of happiness. “Okay, goodnight.”

“Night,” Derek says, and it sounds so fucking fond that again, Stiles’ heart hurts.

“Night,” Stiles says against Derek’s throat, and then he falls asleep to the calming sound of Derek’s heartbeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> so sad i want a relationship


End file.
